Beetle, Fox, True Bonds Challenge
by HanzoHattoriRulez238
Summary: This is a challenge dedicated to all those Narutards out there who love Naruto Fanfiction. Let's see if any of you can complete this challenge. I'm sorry in advance if there's so many challenges and such, it's just this was my first challenge and I like to be really thorough.


**Beetle, Fox, True Bonds Challenge  
**

This is a challenge dedicated to all those Naruto fans out there. It is a story dedicated to the pairing of Naruto and Fu, the Shichibi no Kabutomushi Jinchuuriki, the one from Takigakure no Sato. Down below is a list of things I required for those who wish to take the challenge. Sorry if it has a lot of challenges or I go off on a rant during the listing.

1. The timeline must be somewhere during Naruto's Academy Days to before the Wave Mission. I just like that timeline the best and it'll allow the people to take up this challenge the ability to help improve Naruto's abilities a little bit more.

2. During the timeline I have laid out, Fu must somehow make her way to Konohagakure no Sato and be admitted into the Ninja Corps, where she will be placed on a Team with Naruto. I know some people like to go with Canon Team placements but that's unoriginal. I want to see some manner of creativity here. As BigBossVince suggested, a political marriage could work as a possible suggestion.

3. NO HAREM! This is strictly a pairing between Fu and Naruto. I like the Harem pairing myself but they tend to get old after a while, what with there being so many of them. Harems, to me, are barely interesting anymore after reading so many of them. While most of them are well-written, it doesn't take away from the fact that the Harem Stories are just annoying now.

4. No Idiot! Naruto. I don't like Naruto being delusional, or arrogant, or a complete moron. I immensely dislike that and would like to see a Naruto that isn't a complete and total idiot. I also do not want to see him rely on two jutsus the entire time, which are the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or the Rasengan. I demand a bit more variety in his techniques.

5. NO ABUSED NARUTO! Seriously, that shit is obviously not true. Daily beatings, assassination attempts, him starving and having to eat out of trashcans is grossly exaggerated. At the most, the villagers threw insults at him, whispered unkind things about him and subtly neglected him. Things like people 'losing' his library membership card, being sold faulty equipment, being overcharged for items, or the Academy Teachers pretending to not hear him when he asks questions. No one in the village, especially Ninja, are so stupid as to defy the will of the Hokage, one of the most powerful ninja in the entire world, and risk execution.

6. Kakashi Bashing/Hating is not allowed. I know he gets a lot of flak for his general disinterest and seeming favoritism of Sasuke due to said Uchiha learning more things and might be a lackluster Sensei, he is NOT a spiteful, hateful person when it comes to Naruto. He respected Minato's wish, he liked Kushina, was a true believer in teamwork, was not a hypocrite, looked out for Naruto while he was in ANBU, and actually liked Naruto. True, he is fucking lazy and suffers from chronic lateness but he is not a bigoted, blind, Uchiha Lover/Naruto Hater so cut it out with that shit. Keep your hatred of Kakashi's character traits and quit making him act OOC dammit.

7. No over-the-top, hateful Council. I know the Council Meetings weren't shown in the Manga, at least according to what knowledge I have, but I highly doubt that, even if the Council hated Naruto for being quote 'the Kyuubi incarnate', they would NEVER be stupid enough to call him a demon or call out for his execution right to the Hokage's face. The only time they did that was before the Sandaime enacted his law that prevented people from making even a slight utter of the word Demon, or any word connected to the Kyuubi.

8. Sakura Bashing. Here is where I am divided. I, like many people, hated the fuck out of Sakura during the Academy/Genin Era days. She was useless, loud, abusive, completely obsessed and refused to put in any effort to be a ninja, yet called Naruto useless or a baka or said he was weak, despite the fact she was weaker and less useful than he was. However, while she was still kind of obsessed with Sasuke during the Shippuden Era, she was much kinder, more tolerable and an all around more likable character. I honestly do enjoy the Sakura Bashing/Sakura's Family Bashing, but I want others to reach out and try to be above that. Yes, Sakura was completely un-fucking-likable during the Genin days but practically everyone is doing Sakura Bashing and it has gotten old, even though I still enjoy it. There's so much of it that it's not even funny anymore. If anything, it just seems more like filler and an attempt to draw cheap heat onto Sakura.

9. Powerful Naruto. To be honest, I really, REALLY, enjoy over-the-top, godlike Naruto. However, that is because I hate the villains to such an extreme. I like seeing Naruto overwhelm and brush aside the superpowerful villains he comes across because I just can't stand them. However, I'm sure some of you hate Godlike! Naruto as well and I am sure those of you that do who take up this challenge will attempt to have Naruto slowly grow in strength.

10. Sasuke Bashing. I am going to be completely honest here. I fucking hate Sasuke. No wait, hate is too weak of a word. I loathe, detest, despise, this character's very existence on an almost obsessive scale. I don't know why but seriously, fuck this dude, fuck every pairing he's in, fuck the Yaoi he's in, fuck the Fem! Sasuke fanfics, fuck his stupid, fuck his stupid everything. I immensely enjoy the Sasuke Bashing, but to be honest, I also enjoy redeemed Sasuke, like that one Naruto fanfic called the Legend of the Blonde Aburame, where Sasuke sees the error of his ways after seeing how strong Naruto becomes and starts to change his worldview. I also enjoy the types of stories where someone, whoever they are, points out how fishy Itachi's actions on the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre were and how he seemed remarkably calm and such for quote 'snapping from the pressure'. You know, the ones where Sasuke becomes suspicious of Itachi's actions and wants to know what was truly going on. So I will accept either hateful bashing of Sasuke or him changing his ways, as it were. Whichever you choose, know this. Sasuke must not succeed at abandoning Konohagakure if you go the typical Sasuke-Bashing route, or he must not try and leave to begin with.

11. Sarutobi does not die and the invasion utterly fails. Kabuto and Orochimaru don't have to die yet but I would prefer it as I hate both of them quite a bit.

12. Tobi is NOT Madara, nor is Madara alive. Tobi has been revealed as Obito Uchiha, something I knew from the start as because of how obvious all the so-called 'subtle' clues were so he has to be Obito.

13. No Fem! Kyuubi, no bullshit story about why Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure like I've seen from quite a few stories, and no nice Kyuubi. I demand Canon Kyuubi.

14. Naruto's parents must be the Canon ones. He doesn't need a bloodline. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi must be more like what they are in Canon. Kimimaro must live. Kimimaro is my favorite all-time Naruto character and I would prefer if he didn't die.

15. Oh yes, finally, I require there to be at least 10 Chapters to this story. I dislike one shots and stories with so few chapters yet complete the story by shoving everything in those few chapters.

16. Just recently added. It was suggested that I make a certain word count, instead of just a chapter count. So yes, I want at least 10,000 words per page. This should really


End file.
